The Nights We Felt Alive
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Oneshot YYYB Bakura has one last chance to tell Yami how he feels before Yuugi gets married and he's locked in the Puzzle. But did he have to get him drunk? Rated for Yaoi


Rowan: Heh heh...I know, I ought to be updating other stories and follow my lil plan...but I decided that one-shots were not included in that plan, so I can write them whenever I get inspired!

Sakura: Damn, a loop hole!

Rowan: ^_^

Sakura: *grumbles* Well, you better not get inspired often!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters involved in this story. Nor do I own Eve 6's "Here's To The Night". I am not responsible for any damage caused by this story.

Warning: Rated for **alcohol use**, some use of **foul language** (see first sentence.), and **yaoi**. No, not shounen-ai, **yaoi**. So if you **dun like**, **leave** now. Don't say **I** didn't **warn you**.

Notes:

Bakura = Yami no Bakura

Yami = Yami no Yuugi

Ryou = Bakura Ryou

'thoughts'

passage of time

/Hikari - Yami/

//Yami - Hikari//

"The Nights We Felt Alive"

---

Bakura sat at the bar, a beer bottle in his hand as he watched the former ruler of Egypt shake his very sexy ass on the dance floor. Taking a swig of fermented barley, he sighed. 'It was real nice of Ryou and Yuugi to make Yami and I go out tonight. I just don't know if our plan'll work, though. I mean, Yami hates me more than...more than...well, something really awful! He would never get with me...willingly...' Bakura's thoughts trailed off as his eyes fell on the glass bottle in his hand. He smirked. 'But what if Yami just happened to get drunk...?'

Bakura ordered a few shots of vodka and waited for Yami to rejoin him at the bar. Bakura didn't have long to wait, Yami collapsing in the stool beside him within minutes. "Whew, am I thirsty!" Yami exclaimed.

"I ordered some drinks while you were gone," Bakura replied gruffly.

Yami gulped the shots down quickly, one after another. Bakura watched as the glasses were raised to Yami's soft peach colored lips and licked his own in anticipation of when their mouths would inevitably meet.

"Ah, that was refreshing! Say, what was that anyway, Tomb Thief?"

"Vodka, Pharaoh. Would you like some more?" Bakura inquired, flinching slightly at the titles of Tomb Thief and Pharaoh.

"Yeah, could you get some more?" Yami asked with a yawn.

'Anything for you,' Bakura thought. "Whatever. You drank them all anyway, so I'll have to get more." Bakura waved the bartender over and doubled the order of shots from earlier.

Yami swiftly downed three of the shots, Bakura watching intently. 'He ought to be sufficiently drunk by now.'

"Y'know Pharaoh, you don't want to drink too many at once or you'll wake up with a hangover in the morning. Or more likely, Yuugi will, considering he gave you use of your body so he could have it for his wedding. I don't think he'd appreciate having a splitting headache during the ceremony," Bakura advised with a smirk.

Yami shrugged. "Whatever. I think I'll go dance then." Yami stood up and almost keeled over, if it weren't for Bakura catching him in time. 

"I'll join you!" he said happily, glad to see his plan was working. The former thief lead the former pharaoh onto the dance floor and they started to dance slowly, as a slow song was playing at the time. 

Bakura cautiously slid his arms around Yami's waist and gently placed his chin on the other spirit's shoulder, so they stood cheek to cheek. Bakura held his breath, anticipating Yami's immediate rejection. Instead, he felt two warm arms snake their way around his neck and the body in his arms start to sway with his. Bakura sighed in relief and let himself be taken by the music.

"And someday you'll see you're the only one for me, but that day is not today. That day is not today," Bakura sang softly in Yami's ear.

"Mm, that's lovely Bakura. I didn't know you sang," Yami remarked.

"I don't, usually," Bakura replied. "Yami, I-"

"Shh. Just dance with me, okay? This is my last day of freedom, technically, and I want to make the most of it."

Bakura obeyed, and decided to wait to tell Yami his secret when the song ended.

"Someway down the road, I'll turn back, and run straight into your arms. But that day is not today, that day is not today," the airy female voice sang, fading to a shimmer, like the setting sun's reflection on a calm lake, announcing the end of the song. 

Yami and Bakura pulled back and Bakura's brown eyes searched out ruby red ones. When they met, Bakura's breath hitched and for a second they stood in silence. "Yami, I..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would make love to me once, before you must be locked away in your Puzzle," Bakura said in a rush. 'Baka! That's not what I wanted to say!'

Yami laughed. "Sure, why not, Tomb Thief?"

So denied

So I lied

Are you the now or never kind?

"After all, I don't know how long I'll be in there!" Yami continued.

Bakura nodded, tears welling up in his eyes even as he said, "And believe, I couldn't be happier that that's happening."

__

In a day

And a day love love

I'm gonna be gone for good again

"So, shall we go to my place, or yours?" Yami asked.

"Whichever is closer," Bakura replied, pulling Yami out of the club.

They ran down the street through the beating rain, and soon reached the Kame Shop, where Yami and Yuugi stilled lived.

Yami opened the door swiftly and led Bakura up the stairs and into his bedroom. Yami pushed Bakura against the wall and pressed his lips to the other spirit's.

__

Are you willing

To be had

Are you cool with just tonight?

Bakura moaned as Yami's vodka covered tongue roved freely around his mouth. Yami wrapped his arms around Bakura's midriff and pushed his leg in between Bakura's, bringing their erections tantalizingly close. Bakura's hands wound unbidden around Yami's neck, and pulled Yami closer, deepening the kiss.

Here's a toast to those

Who hear me all too well

Yami's hands slid up Bakura's shirt and peeled it off, breaking the kiss momentarily to get it over his head. Once that garment was disposed of, Yami's hands shot down to Bakura's pants line, pulling teasingly on it.

Bakura groaned in anticipation, his member throbbing painfully, wanting to be free of the constraints of the leather pants. Bakura broke the kiss and gasped out, "Please Yami! Stop teasing me! Hurry up and take me!"

__

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

Yami smirked. "What's this? The Tomb Robber begging?" Bakura flinched yet again at the unwanted title, but Yami took no notice. 

__

Put your name

On the line

Along with place and time

The Pharaoh let his hand fall to the zipper of Bakura's pants and ever so slowly unzipped it. Bakura whimpered, wanting Yami to hurry up and take his pants off. "Y'know, you sound just like a dog when you do that."

Bakura just closed his eyes, not caring about the insult, just trying not to come yet, wanting to hold it in. "Yami, hurry please!" he pleaded.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Yami laughed. Bakura nodded. Oh, he was impatient all right. He had dreamed of this happening for so long, now that it was, he could barely believe it.

Yami quickly stripped Bakura of his leather pants, and threw them across the room. He then pressed his mouth on top of Bakura's, kissing him fervently and guiding him over to the bed, where he laid the white haired spirit down.

__

Wanna stay

Not to go

I wanna ditch the logical

Even though Yami was still fully dressed, he started caressing Bakura all over, causing him to purr in pleasure. "Yami..." he said, over and over again, his eyes closed in ecstasy. Yami simply grinned each time Bakura repeated his name, louder and louder.

"Yami, please I want you...I want you to want me," Bakura said, tugging on Yami's shirt. Yami got the message and was soon stripped of his clothes as well.

Bakura closed his eyes, the pleasure he was feeling overwhelming him. And they hadn't even done anything yet!

__

Here's a toast to those 

Who hear me all too well

Bakura's eyes fluttered open and looked around the dark room. He glanced down on the sleeping Pharaoh and smiled sadly. "Thank you for the best night ever Yami-koi." Bakura traced along Yami's jaw line lightly with his hand. His heart beat faster as that night's occurrences flooded back to him. 

Flashback

Yami kissed Bakura all over his body, the former pharaoh's hands stationed firmly on the insides of Bakura's legs. His lips seemed to dance all over the place, like a jittery butterfly. Finally Yami's lips settled on Bakura's length, lightly kissing up and down, causing Bakura to moan with pleasure. "Ah…Yami…don't stop," he gasped out breathlessly. Yami glanced up at the mewling spirit and smirked, before taking Bakura fully into his mouth. Bakura bucked his hips in surprise, sending his cock practically down Yami's throat. Yami placed his hands bruisingly on the white-haired spirit's pelvis, holding him down. Yami started to suck on Bakura's shaft. The former thief threw his head back, his heart racing and his erection throbbing painfully. "Yami…I can't hold it! Oh Yami!" Bakura moaned.

Precum seeped out of the tip and Yami quickly slid his mouth off of Bakura, causing him to whimper. The pharaoh moved his lips to Bakura's, kissing him passionately. Bakura uttered a guttural cry deep in his throat, his eyes tearing up as his swollen member became almost too much to bear. He ground his hips into Yami's, causing them both to cry out in longing.

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

Finally Yami slid his hands up Bakura's thighs, separating them and sticking his finger into Bakura's opening. "Iie! Just fuck me already Yami!" Bakura begged.

Yami complied, placing his stiff erection at the entrance and slowly forcing himself into Bakura. Bakura gritted his teeth as his muscles instinctively wanted to tighten. "Yami…too slow," he groaned, wrapping his legs around Yami's waist and pushing him in to the hilt.

Bakura swiftly adjusted to Yami and soon they had a steady rhythm going. Bakura gently nibbled the crook of Yami's neck, and his hands were fisted in the pharaoh's sweat drenched hair. Yami's face was buried in Bakura's snow white hair, one hand gripping tightly onto a handful of strands, the other snaking its way down Bakura's chest to his heat, which he groped aggressively.

Bakura's mind was a jumble of sensations as Yami rode him, thrusting into him and hitting that oversensitive bundle of nerves hidden within Bakura that made him see white sparks. His own hips rocked with Yami's, his back arching to meet each and every thrust inside of him. "Oh…Yami…Yami!" he cried out.

"Bakura!" Yami yelled back before claiming Bakura's lips in an erotic kiss. He pumped Bakura's member as he sped their pace up, slamming into the other roughly and making the headboard crash against the wall.

"Yami!" Bakura screamed as he finally came, spraying his seed over both of them. The muscles sheathing Yami tightened and soon after Yami reached orgasm, coming with a cry. "Bakura!"

Yami collapsed onto Bakura, both spirits tired out.

Bakura cuddled into Yami's arms, resting his head on Yami's chest, right above his heart. "Your heart is racing so," he whispered.

Yami placed his hands over Bakura's heart. "So is yours," he replied.

Bakura looked up at Yami. "Thank you for tonight. Now hold me and never let me go!"

Yami's arms tightened around Bakura. "I'll never let you go, I promise!"

__

All my time is frozen in motion

Can't I stay an hour or two or more?

Don't let me let you go

End Flashback

/Bakura?/ a voice inside the thief's head asked timidly.

//What is it Ryou?// Bakura replied, pausing in his stroking of Yami's smooth skinned face.

/We have to get going. Yuugi will be waking up in a short while./

Bakura sighed. //Give me just a minute, okay?//

/Take your time. I know it's hard to leave the one you love./

__

Here's a toast to all those

Who know me all too well

Bakura gazed at Yami with soft, sad, eyes. "Aishitero [1], Yami-san. More than you could ever know. I'll cherish tonight forever, eien no [2]. Even though you won't remember." Tears started to well up in Bakura's eyes. "Sayonara [3]." Bakura turned away and walked swiftly from the bedside, gathering his clothes and hastily putting them back on. With one last glance towards the sleeping form of the Pharaoh, he turned and left the game shop, the tears finally spilling over and trailing down his face.

__

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

The next day

"Congratulations Yuugi, Anzu!" Ryou grinned. "You're finally married! You leaving for your honeymoon soon?"

Yuugi and Anzu nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we're going to Hawaii this evening!"

"That's great to hear. Well, see you at the reception, you both have a line of well wishers who want to talk to you!" Ryou gave both of his friends a hug and started to walk away. //Ryou? Yadonoushi?[4](sp?)//

/ I think that title fits you better, Bakura. Especially after last night./ Ryou remarked.

Waves of embarrassment came through their link, causing Ryou to giggle quietly. //What, were you watching us or something? Pervert. //

/No, but you left the link _wide_ open, so… Anyway, what did you want Bakura?/

//Ano[5]…I wish to speak to Yuugi later. Do you mind?//

Ryou smiled. /Not at all. Your activities last night have left me feeling slightly achy in a certain area./

//Gomen nasai[6].//

/Hey, don't sweat it!/

At the reception

Bakura ran up to Yuugi and Anzu as they started towards their limo, which was to take them to the airport. "May I speak with you? Please?"

Yuugi noted the urgency in the white haired spirit's voice and nodded. "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Ano…Yami..didn't say anything…did he?" Bakura asked, blushing.

Yuugi shook his head and closed his eyes. "Iie[7]. Why?"

Bakura looked at the ground, downcast. "Oh, no reason. Sayonara Yuugi-kun." He turned and walked sadly away.

Yuugi opened his eyelids to reveal crimson pools of shining tears beneath them. "Sayonara, Bakura-koi. Eien ni aishitero," he whispered, before switching back to his violet eyes and returning to his wife. 

[1] aishitero- for all who don't know, it means 'I love you.'

[2] eien no- eternity, forever

[3] sayonara- goodbye, farewell, etc.

[4] yadonoushi- I think it means Pharaoh's property. Not sure, but that's what I think. 

[5] ano-er, um; also 'excuse me'

[6] gomen nasai- sorry, very formal

[7] iie- no

Rowan: Please don't flame! I know the ending sucked, but please be kind!

Sakura: Well, I guess the fic was okay.

Rowan: Really? *glomps happily*

Sakura: Never. Do. That. Again.

Rowan: Sorry. Anyways, please leave a review! I'd love to know what you think could use improvement! Also, how was the yaoi lemon? That is the first I ever wrote, so if it stunk, tell me how to make it better! I can't wait to know what you think!

Sakura: So press that lil purple button! You know you want to!

Rowan: And please don't flame! If you don't have something nice or constructive to say, don't say it at all!

Sakura: And helpful critique is different than criticism, so know the difference or perish!

Rowan: ^^;; Was that necessary? 


End file.
